


Lethal Lust

by Gothams_harls



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Dark, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Love, Love/Hate, Sex, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_harls/pseuds/Gothams_harls
Summary: An insane and twisted love story , in the dirtiest alleys of Gotham , the darkest hour of the night ...Lethal and dangerously , like of a poison ivy touch ...( Sorry about my English , just English are not my first language and I also got dyslexia , so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys , this is my first ever fanfiction . I wrote it the last summer and I really enjoy the progress . I know that the beginning is not really good or interesting but trust me it became better after a while . I have also post the same story on Wattpad so be sure I haven't copy anything . 
> 
> First , I have read the comics and watch BTAS so I know it's abusive , unhealthy etc . They had this complicated kind of love you get interested in . Unhealthy , for sure , but fascinated . Addicted . You just want to see more and more of them . They steal the show . Even in the animated series , you couldn't focus on Batman when they enter in Joker and Harley Quinn .
> 
> So that's what I'm going to write for A twisted , insane pair , co - abusive , although in my story Harley doesn't beat him as much as he ( that would probably change in some feature storylines but not in this ) , with mental issues , a woman who sacrificesaid her life to be with the man she loves , without even know if he loves her back , who begs him to let him to let her in , and I man who doesn't know how to love , he doesn't want to learn because he doesn't like that , he doesn't want to get hurt . He is in denial about his feelings , he hurts her , hits her , rejecting her , pushing her out of windows , trying to murder her , because he doesn't want to love her , and yet he did fall in love with her , as much as he is capable of , and he hates her and himself for that . 
> 
> I don't want to write it as something healthy , I wish it was but it's not , and as much as I wish them to have it they probably would never have . Because they are the villans . The " bad " guys . And as long they are bad they will be unhealthy . Harlivy was abusive when Ivy was a villan . It stops being now because neither of them is villan anymore . I want a love story with villans . And I will have a Harley Quinn I like . She is victim , but as much as any Batman villan is actually a victim of bad conditions , of society , manipulation , weaknesses , love ... Just people find it sexier to blame a person instead of the contitions . Because you can hate a people but not a condition . You can hate Joker but you can't , for example , hate the acids he fell in and cause him be " a bad person " . I don't want to " fix " her , like the new 52 did . I want her wrong . And bad and unhealthy , and a bad role model . Because she is a mentally unstable serial killer , capable to kill you in seconds or buy you soft ice cream . 
> 
> But this is just my opinion , it's not necessarily true , and remember this is a fanfiction . Fiction . By no way I justify their actions . There are all wrong . Too wrong . Abusive relationships are something wrong ok ? Real life women in Harley's position should have escape from this relationship years ago . I am against violence , I am against domestic violence , against the violence against the women , against the violence against men , because , yes world , and I man can be a victim of that kind of relationship , even violence against puppies ... It's not romantic . It's not beautiful . It's brutal . It's bad . It's sad . 
> 
> I'm not trying to romanticise it in any part of the story , and I'm really sorry if I did it in any part . Just for me , reality and fiction is two different things . Way to different .
> 
> I hope you like it ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

The heavy metal door of the cell open , and the soft light revile the tiny figure of the pale , blonde woman with the messy ponytails , looking at the empty space . The Dark Knight step in from the shadowstage and came closer to her , but the woman didn't bother to look her visitor . She was looking the old , dirty wall of her cell , full of pictures of the man she loves . Mr.J . Her Mr.J .

\- Where is he ? He asked her , hoping for an answer that never came .

It was the same game , same story , day after day , night after night , every single time she was here , in Arkham ... The door open , the Bat enter and the questions asked . 

\- Why to tell you ? After all , you are the one who put me here ...

She was staring the pictures of her puddin , hung in the walls of her cell , visible know with the soft light of the hal . She smiles athe the look of his image , running her fingers at the paper surface of the poster . Her other hand were playing with a rug doll , with purple costume and green hair , she had made her by herself . She hung it firmly , kissing it thinking it was him ...

\- You here because of him , Harleen , not of me ... He let you behind . You own it to yourself .

\- My puddin didn't leave me back , she answer calmly , he will come back for me ... he promised ...

\- He doesn't love you Harleen, he just using you ... That's not love Harleen ... not by any meaning of the word ... 

\- Oh , what do you know about love darling ? Nothing ...

\- You deserve better Harleen , and you know that ... Why you waste yourself with him ? You could be great ... You could have had a family ... friends ... When was the last time you talk to your friends ? Do you have any friends ? Can you see what he is doing to you ? He isolate you , Harleen , no one dares to speaks to you because of him ... 

\- Why are you here ? 

\- I heard about the contitions they found you Harleen ... you were bruised and half-dead when they found you ... it was a miracle you could still walk . And yet he leaves you back . To fought me . So he could escape . While you would die .

She felt hot tears running from her cheeks . It wasn't true . Lies . Always lies . The Dork knight always lie , but he had this gift , this charisma, his lies always heard more convincing than the truth . She tried to close her ears with her hands but she could still heard his voice .

\- Why you let him win ? There were times that you resist , that you fought back ... what happened ? 

She shut her eyes and tried to ignore him . Batman came close to her and force her to look at his face - well , mask .

\- He loves me ! yell Harley .

\- He doesn't love anyone , not even himself ... Wake up Harley ! Wake up ! Look what he done to you ! 

He throw her doll in the floor . Harley gets up and pick it up from the floor . 

She kiss the doll softly . 

\- My puddin is just a bit rough sometimes , but he does loves me . 

She sat in her bed hanging her green headed doll . 

\- He loves me , repited Harley closing her eyes ... he loves me ... my puddin ... my puddin loves me ! You just said all those lies because you are jealous , B-man ... you can't find true love like my puddin and I did ... 

\- And you know ... said giggling , when I escape ... because you know it , Batsy we always escape , she says looking at him straight in the eyes , he will fuck me so damt hard ... says Harley with slow , erotic voice , so hard ... She continues gigging and she lay to her bed . 

\- I feel pitty for you ... pitty and disgust ... your condition ... it's his fault . 

\- It's not ... she said and take a small breath , his fault ... My puddin ...

\- Change you . Destroy you . Your old self ... your true self ... it's all gone because of him . 

\- What a man with a mask knows about true self ?

She looked at the mask her lover adore like he was a God . And God he was for her ; he knew her wishes , he knew her faults, he knew her sins, he knew the truth, he always knew , but still unable to understand her falts , her weaknesses , her human nature, criticaze her , judge her and yet ready to forgive her. He shows her mercy, but throw her to hell, her destiny in his hands so many times , his death , her happiness . 

\- A man with a mask , she said and lower her voice , is never himself . He's only the person he wishes to be .

He was almost in the door , ready to leave . He hesitate , for a moment but then he replied to her with few words .

\- Tomorrow we will use to you the truth serum . You always had the choice to speak by yourself if you want to .

Her eyes widen . They want to force her to betrayle Mr.J ... She wouldn't let that happened .

Puddin , oh sweet sweet puddin , where are you ? Your Harley girl needs you ... she needs him , she needs him a lot ... Her eyes filled with tears ... She needed to feel his lips touching hers , roughly ... to feel his cold blue eyes in her skin ... to feel his stong arms around her tiny waist ... He wasn't heartless . He wasn't monster . He wasn't useless . He was dangerous , charming and intelligent ... and he loves her ... 

He was magnetic . When he talks , it's like a million fireworks explose in her mind ... he tastes like a summer drink , alcohol and ice ... he kiss her wild and passionated ... he walks like a God , everyone knows him , respects him ... and he was hers ... and she was his , they completed each other perfectly ...

She wouldn't betrayle him . Not by any force in this planet she would detrayle her angel . Her beautiful , murderous manipulative angel ... She clean her eyes and she starts planning her escape .


	2. Chapter 2

Escape from Arkham was never a hard job . Even as a doctor , Harley knew that Arkham's Security system was bad . Like really , really bad . Even Callanderman has escape from here . Inmates escape from time to time , but they always come back , thanks to Batman . 

Soon , the door open again and the guards lead her to the yard . While she was in the hall , she catch Ivy's eyes to looking at her with pitty . She has feelings for her , feelings Harley haven't . It was always him or her , wasn't it Pamela ? Of course she chose him , and Red refuce to talk her any more . Even when she needed her more than anyone else in the world . Still , when she saw her old friend , Pamela still look at her with sorry , feeling pity for her . She didn't deserve this , she didn't deserve all this pain and humiliation . 

Harley can't stand this . She hate when they people feel pitty for her . She was strong . She was capable for everything . Capable for more than the plant Godnes ever imagine . And she was gonna to prove it .

She grabs the guards gun and shoot him in head . They other two guards doesn't have time to react and Harley shoot them in head too . She takes their card so she could open the gate . The alarm start to ring and she starts to run as fast as she can . She opens the gate and she runs out of Arkham , while a dozen of guards still chase her . 

She was faster than them and after a while , they lost her . GCPD will probably informed for her escape and start to research for her in less than a half hour , but she hope she have been safe since then . 

People on the street doesn't seem socked as she passed them running , and only few of them seem scared . They have used to the constantly Arkham break outs , so the blonde girl with the half pink , harf blue ponytails and Arkham's inmate's clothes wasn't something weird . 

She runs till their recent place .  They usually change hideouts every few months , but she hasn't been in Arkham for too long . She secretly hope he hadn't change a place , waiting for her to return to their home . Maybe even making plans to save her ...

But as always , reality was disappointing . The old building they use to leave was empty , her puddin was nowhere near and he had left no sing about how to find him . Like he didn't mean to let her find him . 

He could be anywhere in Gotham ... Anywhere ... With anyone , she thought with jealousy . But he wasn't really " that " type of guy . At least this was never one of his flaws . But that isn't the problem now . The problem is 

Nice plan Harls , just break out without anywhere to go and just hope police wouldn't find you . She needed some air and clear mind to think about it . Few people turn their heads looking at her . Her view was blurring and her head hurting . She walked and everything next to her moved in slow motion . The police sirens heard from the few metres away . She had to run , although she wasn't sure if she could to .

The blonde close her eyes for a second and breath deeply . She feel a strong hand grabbing hers . Harley opens her eyes again and now all the blur have gone . She turned her head back to saw a police officer ready to handcraft her . Without a second thought , she kick him in the head and start to run without stopping . GCPD cars start to chasing her and she run faster and faster , till they lost her completely .

She look around her and she realise she was in the criminal area . In some of the most infamous streets in the already infamous Gotham , the highlight of the criminals masterminds have their homes . She knew she was safe now , every criminal is safe in this area . It's their zone , GCPD has his zone , and Gotham's crime bosses too . 

She sat in the entrance of a club . Her legs were tiered . Unable to to walk again , she took time to breath and think about what to do . She liked the streets , she always did , especially those streets , and especially with him . Of course this streets are quite dangerous for a young woman to walk alone . And she loved that . Probably more than she loved the streets theirselves .

Some guys whistle at her while they passing , one of them wink at her but Harley decided to ignore them . She knew those alleys are dangerous , but she knows how to defend her self really well , if any of them dare to touch her , he will really , really regret it ... 

Eventhough it's early on the afternoon the alleys looks already quite dark . In those alleys , it's a like there's only nigh . You can bought whatever you want in those alleys . Drugs , sex , alcohol , everything is sold and everything is bought . Those streets are less interesting , less colourful , less glamorous in the days , when you can see the dirt in the walls , the hungry eyes run all over your body and smell the filth from the vomits , piss and rotten corps in the rubbish bins . She knows this streets really well , she and her puddin used to go there a lot . Sometimes for business , something for fun in the club . 

\- That's it ! said the girl eventhough no one heard her , I could go to the club and from there I could found my puddin ! She stand up and start to walk to the club . They usually go by car , but she could still find the way by herself if she want to . 

The guys who whistle at her before now follow her and Harley knew that it wouldn't pass a lot of time before they make the wrong move . And she was right . The biggest guy close her way and the other two try to cough her arms . " Not your lucky day " she thought . 

\- Come on boys , Harley said , I am really really not in the mood for a fight today so , let me go and no one is gonna hurt , ok ?

They guys laugh at her words .   
"It really not your lucky day "

Harley lift her leg and she kick one of the guys who tried to keep her hands in the head . The second guy tried to caught her leg in the air , but Harley jump up to him and throw him down . She caught the leg of the third guy and throw him to the floor too . The three man were unconscious but Harley keep beating them since she was sure that they have some permanent damage .

She leave their bodies bleeding on the street and she continued her way to club , without to care about the few blood spots in her clothes . She have almost arrive to the club when she hear a gunshot . He was in . She squealed happily and run to the club .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally find time to post

He was angry . He was sitting in a chair and yelling to his men , he almost not even notice her . Harley pass the dead man 's body and walks in . She squealed happily jump in his arms .

\- Miss me , puddin ? says Harley happily while she was kissing him . 

\- Always , baby , said he and kissed her back . Now , to the plan , he continued with the other gang members . 

Harley jump to his lap and soon start teasing him . She never understood all those meetings . While Mr.J was a completely chaotic anarchist , he was always working with plan . Some times times he and only he knows it , but it always exist . Her , from the other side , never needed a plan to succeed what she wants . She never needed and she could hardly work with a plan . She was just creative . And Mr.J was really ceative when he wanted to . 

\- Please daddy , can't we just finished with all this ? Your Harley girl is bored , please play with me ... 

He let her fall in the ground . She falls with her back , feeling it almost crushing . What a clisé .

\- Daddy is busy now baby , says and lift her chin so she could look at his eyes . So go to the car and I will be back in ten minutes . 

He continued talking with the men and Harley leaves the room with her back still hurting . She went into the bar where some of girls who works at the club at night were already there . They didn't seems to notice her as she took a colourful drink and sit in a sofa behind the bar . Some of the girls give a little look at her , but no one dares come closer and only few of them even dare to speak her . Every one knows that there're not equals . Mr.J have made that clean . There are sluts and she was a queen . 

Another gunshot heard from inside . That's no good . Poor men . When he was in a bad mood , he usually lash out against them . And her of course . Mr.J left the room furious .

\- Harley , to the car ! Now ! 

She follow him silent . He was in a really bad mood . He drive faster than usual and he looks upset . She wasn't sure what would happened when they get home . Cold sweat run from her temples . He wasn't speaking at all . When he is in that mood Harley doesn't know what to expect . He could do anything , kiss her or kill her , she doesn't know , she isn't sure , and those are the only minutes in her life when she was felling true agony . The ride since the new hideout last longer than she excepted . Their new home was far away from the centre of the city . None of them talk during the ride . She look at his pale , slightly stressed face , full of anger , trying to see his eyes . She always loved his eyes , since the first time she met them in Arkham . They said eyes are the mirror of the soul . She could read inside them his deepest thoughts , his darkest secrets and his most lust full desires , the words he could never tell and the feelings he could never express . Only she . 

He finally stop the purple car out of a building . Not to old , not to modern , but really big . She likes it , far away from the crowd , far away from the noisy Gotham and the annoying Bat ... She cut her self in her mind , like he can read her thoughts . Batman was really important for him . When she tried to kill him once , he throw her from a window . She never talks about Batman since then , not when he was close at least .... or even thinking about him .

The house from inside was a mess . Clothes , guns all in the floor ... A huge staircase leading to the second floor . Two big hyenas run to her and she hung them happily . 

\- Badies ! she said . I miss you both so much ! Did Daddy take good care of you ? she asked the hyenas that are licking her . She pet them in the heads and then follow happily Mr.J who has already start climbing the staircase .

\- I will take a shower and then I want you in my room , he said . Harley's heart beat rapidly . 

He goes to the bathroom and he looks the door . She sit in his messy bed full of his clothes . Her agony grows while she was hearing the water . He was really angry ... really angry ... And he never knew what he could do when he is that angry . Her fear became bigger and bigger while the water slowly stops running . She close her eyes , hoping for the best .

" Don't kill me ... Please don't kill me ... I love you ... "

He opens the door . Harley open her blue eyes to meet his . He wears a purple towel around his waist and comes closer to her . He climb in the bed and he put his face next to her . 

\- You are so perfect bady .... so perfect ... says softly .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything is about sex . Except sex . Sex is about power"
> 
> \- Frank Underwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit like a late Valentines day post ... This is the first sex scene I have ever write , so please be kind to me .

Before she could react , he leaves the bed and started to dress up . Harley look at him with disappointedment . She try to approach him but he pool her back .

\- Not know Harley ... I'm really agree at the moment for this . He sit in the bed , putting his shoes .

\- I know something that could relax you , baby , whispers Harley to his ear .

\- Harley ... not now ... said Joker with annoyance . 

She came closer to him , running her fingers to his hair , wrapping her legs around his waist , slowly rubbing against him . She took his hand and start licking her .

She likes it when she was the one turns him on . It gives her some power , over him , the power to contol his body , even the times his brain says no . Of course , she could barely do that , but the times she could do that , she enjoys every single time she could . Soon , he couldn't resist and turn on her .

He kiss her tenderly and slip his hand on her cheek . Then he stopped and start looking at her . He run his thumb to the edge her lips softly . He put both his hands behind her head touching her neck losely and bring her closer to him . Harley close her eyes waiting for him to make a move . She felt his breath hitting her face , his lips only so close to her she could almost feel them . His hands move from her neck and travel to her back under her shirt , making sure everything was like the last time he touch her and no one have lay a hand on her .

\- Three months right ? Joker asked her as she nods . Who could ever thought that I would miss you ?

Haley smile at him, looking at his eyes and try to kiss him . Suddenly , he pulled back .

\- I want to just to look you , baby , for a second , he said and take a chair .

His eyes burning her skin , making her to desire his touch even more , but she didn't say anything . He have done it a lot of times in the past . If he want to stare her and without touching her , she let him stare her . 

\- Let your hair down , baby girl , he said softly . 

She let her long blonde hair with the pink and blue edges to fall in her back , looking in his eyes waiting him to give her more orders . He was the boss and she was the slave , the slut she was whatever he wants ... she was his , only his , she did whatever he demands , whatever he desires .

\- Great , great , now , like a good girl , unbuttoned you shirt for Daddy . 

She unbuttoned her skirt slowly , feeling his icy blue eyes in her body . Her skin was pale and perfect , without the cuts and bruises it usually has ... He could see all her beautiful tattoos around her neck , her waist and boost . All those tattoos to remind whose property is , if the bruises and scars being heald with the time ... She was almost half naked , with her dark red bra with some tiny diamonds , covering only a bit of her boost . 

\- Good girl ... oh Daddy really like it ... he said looking at her boost , now the pants ... 

His eyes looked her with greed while she continue unbuttoned her pants slowly , like and with her shirt . Her slip was dark red too , matching with her bra . He gaze the beautiful sight of her pale body with the sexy , dark red underwears . 

\- You are so perfect , bady ... so perfect ... he says softly still away from her . Now ... in the bars ...

She lye back in the bars of the bed . The bare skin of her back touch the cold metal of the bars and her hands wrapped around them . Her breath become faster . She started to feel cold and shacking . He leaves the chair and comes closer to her , slowly , threatening . He sit next to her and place his finger in her chin , making her to look straight at his eyes .

Harley press her lips against his and bit his bottom lip . The clown prince lowers her in the bed and start kissing her neck . She wrapped her legs around his waist and start scratching his back with her nails .Suddenly he put his hand over her neck , suffocating her .

\- You are mine , right ? Promise me no one touch you ... 

\- Oh , baby ... I'm all yours ... says Harley with difficulty . 

He kiss her softly . Her breath starts to be heavier . He continues kissing her with more passion . He remove his hand from her neck and then he remove her bra gently and then start to kiss her white neck . Her breath become heavier as he put his hands lower in her slip and slowly remove it . She feel him hard in his pants and start to unbutton them , quickly .

He keep both her hands above her head , grading her wrists so strong that it hurts her ... His touch become rougher and rougher leaving red marks to her hands ... And then she feel him into her . She start leaving moans of pleasure , feeling her body on fire ... she wants it , likes it , wants more ... more pain , more pleasure ... 

She was looking their shades on the wall , dancing ... He free her hands and she put them in his back and touch his scars ... she knows exactly where every scar was and touching them softly ... 

He puts his hands around her neck . Her breath almost stop as her lover slowly start to choking her . Harley lay her head up , closing her eyes , enjoy the waves of pain in her body , making her feel alive . She wanted , loves it , crave it , wanting more , and more , and more , unable to image more pleasure than this , him into her , his hands around his neck ... 

\- Harder ... she whispers to his ear ... hurt me ... hurt me please ... 

His touch become rougher . She felt her eyes feelingwith tears as the feeling of the choking became stronger .

\- Please ... I want more .. she whispers , hardly breathing . 

He obey her , holding her neck even more firmly .

\- More ... she whispers with effort . 

Her hands grads the bed sheets as his fingers touching her neck with even more power and almost cut her breath ... her eyes were full of tears and her hands hurt for the pressure ... but this feeling ... she doesn't want it to finish ... she don't want to stop ... All the pain turn her on , so close to death and yet so alive , the adrenaline in her system , the sweat in her body and the fire in her legs , all this make her feel alive ... she was ready to lose her conscious but then his touch looses . 

" Don't stop ... I want more " she wants to scream but she couldn't ...

She open her eyes and she meets his icy blue eyes . She beg him with her eyes but he didn't continue . He slowly take his hands away from her neck . He touch her lips with his finger . She close her eyes and he kiss her forehead softly , and then he sit next to her in bed . Harley lie in his chest exhausted . He puts his hand on her hair and start to play with them . She put her hand in his chest and travel it around his body . 

She thought of how blind and stupid this Bat was . He should be here , now . To prove him how wrong he was and how much her puddin loves her .... how better love he makes than him ... Her puddin loves her , her puddin loves her , loves her , loves her ... she constantly repited in her mind like a pray , still feeling the pain in her neck , he loves her ... loves her ... loves her ...


	5. Chapter 5

From the corner of her eye , she watching him put on his clothes without a rush . She stared at his sexy , covered with black tattoos body and all she thought was how to bring him back to the bed with her . He looks relaxed now , all the stress and the anger from the previous day have dissappear. He look at himself in the big , black mirror for a second and then he walked away without to tell a word at her . He wasn't leaving , thought , he was probably in the kitchen making coffee , but she could still not understand why he leaves her after so many time they were appart . Not that she was ever able to - the Joker's unpredictable nature was from the first time they met something that drags her to him , and even after all those years leaving with him she was still unable to understand completely him or his actions .

So she slowly left the bed and goes to the bathroom .  Her body still hurts from the previous night but it still was almost clean , and surpringly , white . Expect of course from some dark bruises in her neck but compare to her usual body contition after similar nights , it was actually an improvement . 

She looked her reflection in the bathroom mirror , knowing she shouldn't have done this mistake yesterday . She shouldn't push him doing things she knew he deeply desire . She shouldn't drive him to the edge . She knows she shouldn't but she just keep doing it . Someday , thought Harley , they will found her dead in the bedroom , struggled , or chopped or killed by any other awful way because her constant demand to push him to the limits , to cross the lines even if she knew there might be no coming back . This time , she was lucky . He had stop himself of crossing the line , but it wouldn't always be this way . But she couldn't just stopped it . Pain is an addiction . And like any other addiction , it would torture you till the very end , a constant fight between yourself and your passion , sleepless night trying to fight it . She try to fight it , him but she couldn't . So she embarrass to it .

Some people call her masochistic . They said she couldn't live with all this pain and humiliation if she wasn't . But Harley knows what she was and she wasn't masochistic , she was addicted . Addicted to him . His pain . His poison . She couldn't cut him . And neither she doesn't want to . 

Harley opens the water and start showering herself . The water fall in her hair and all over her body like a waterfall . She slowly wash her hurting neck , cleaning with the sponge the red marks in her neck . She wonder what have happened if he haven't stopped himself . Somehow , he had let her live . And that's a big step . For him . 

She was focus on her thoughts and she didn't hear the door open . She felt Joker's hands around her waist and turned back to see his face . 

\- Puddin ! She squealed happily without to close the running water . 

\- Mind if you share ? He asked with a grin . 

He didn't wait for the answer . He kiss her deeply , stroking her wet hair with his fingers . So this is one of his good periods , Harley though . Pretty weird , yesterday it looks like on his bad period . She just hope his mood switches haven't get worst with the time . 

He bit her lips and stuck her in the wall , without to care he was dousing his clothes too . He willingly start to take them off . Harley helped him , putting off his red shirt while he was unbuttoning his pants . Then he throw them next to the door , leaving his body naked like hers . 

His kiss grown wilder , deeper , stacking her even closer to the white bathroom tiles . The water cover them both . Harley wrap her legs around his waist , drunk from his kiss . He grabs her hair and kiss her neck passionatly . She moans from pleasure and she scratch his back with her nails .

Addictions are dangerous . Not because you can't cut them , but because you don't want to .

The icy water was freeze her back . Her breaths become deeper . Without announcement , he took her holding her from the legs and carry her in the bedroom , leaving the water running .  He stuck her in the closet next to the bathroom door and keep kissing her with the same passion . Harley with her legs still around his waist , grab his hair , letting him giving her kisses all over her chest , neck and finally lips . 

He put her in the bed , without breaking his kiss and slowly remove her legs around his waist . 

\- Oh Daddy , she moans . 

\- Shhhh , baby ... don't talk for a second ... he said breathing heavily and kiss her chest softly . 

She giggles . 

\- Dammit Harley , you can't just keep quiet for a moment ? Why you can never do what I ask you ? he yells at her and take his hands away from her . 

\- I'm sorry , puddin ... What's wrong ? He leaves her in the bed trying to put his clothes again . Why are you leaving ? Puddin ? For God's sake , it was just a giggle ! What's wrong ? You said you like laughing ! Laughing is your fetich ! 

\- When I said keep quiet Harley , you should keep quiet ! But you ,  as always , do whatever you want , without thinking of anyone else except yourself ! 

\- But it was just a giggle it's not such a dig deal ... 

Before she finished her sentence , he slaps her hardly and she fell into the ground . 

\- If I say it is a big deal , then it is a big deal ! Get it ?

He took some pills from the table next to bed and left the room leaving Harley back .

He didn't look back at her , not even a second , to see if she was ok . She wasn't . Harley heard him slamming the door behind him and the sound of a car leaving . He had left her , as he had done thousands times in the past . 

She try to put some clothes on , but she doesn't know where there are . She suddenly realise that she her only clothes right now were her the Arkham uniform . 

" It doesn't really matter " she eventually though " I don't have anywhere to go anyway " And that was true that hurts .

She had friends , once , and lot , but a lot of friendships doesn't keep in time . When she joined Suicide Squad , she have made friends like Deadshot , Killer Crock , Él Diablo , Katana . Back then she misses her freedom , she miss him ... And then he takes her back and give her her beloved freedom . The freedom to walk on the streets , dancing in nightclubs , spreading fear gain respect ... But she haven't met them since then . But she also have Red and Selina . Till Selina left . She and Pammy were alone . She didn't care about a lot about it then , she always thought Red will be there for her . A protector . A sister . A friend . A best friend . Since she confirmed her her feelings . And everything change . 

She left with no friends . No second choices . She was unprotected , breakable , a white queen in a chess full of black soldiers , horses and generals ... He would win her anyway . She was totally on his mercy . It was bad move , result of a terrible strategy she had follow for years now , knowing it could lead her to her end . He can do with her whatever he wants , not only because she let him , but because she had no choice . She had left herself to have no other choice but him . 

And the funny party is that , for long time , she hadn't even notice it . For long time , she didn't need any of them . Why to need them when everything she ever wanted was there ? 

She go to the down floor and opened the fridge taking a cold beer and sit in the couch , continue her previous thoughts while drinking the beer . She would never notice it if her tammy didn't start to grow bigger and bigger , and she wasn't little , alone , scared . If she hadn't lost a piece of herself with it . A piece of herself that was still fighting him , that doesn't care what he wanted , the only part of herself he never owned . It was gone and without him even try . He never tell her yes , he never tell her no , but he never wanted either . He was with her the holle time , but he could never feel her pain . He would never hurt as much as she did . 

She would even doubt if he was able to feel pain at all if she hadn't seen it with her eyes , keep him in her arms while he was crying , running her fingers in his hair , comforting him , if he had never open himself to her . And she knew that probably and this night , he would still come back to her and he would cry in her laps and she would hold him , because those are the only times he was truly hers .


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after 

Johnny Frost 

She haven't been there for more than a few days , but the the changes where clear . As always . To the best or worst . Harley was always a factor " x " , you could never guest how she work in his life . His boss is a strange man , you could might say that he is a factor " x " himself , but if you know him for a long time , as Johnny does , you could see the some strange logic behind his actions , analyse it a little and here you are , problem sloved . But with Harley , a second factor " x ", there are just a million possibilities ... 

She was dancing at the club , in her golden cage , beautiful as always , outstanding , breathtaking , everybody wanted to stare at her but no one is brave or stupid enough to do it . Because Boss doesn't like to touch his property . Or even want to touch it . To stare her , speak her without his permission , or even worst talk about her with any other words except admiration , respect , and even fear , could be deathly . Disrespect her it's like disrespect him . No one disrespects him and lives . Luckily for them , Gotham's underworld knows that . And who goes to Joker's club except Gotham's underworld ? 

The most costumers at the club smoking , smoke isn't forbidden here . Actually , nothing is forbidden here . Drug dealing , stealing , blackmailing , murder all of this were daily routine for the club . He likes it . He likes it a lot . In a place full of sinisters and criminals , a man like him could feel like home . 

He always felt like an outsider in his own house , well , when he had a house . His ex wife divorce him and leave with their children years ago and since then , there was no place he could call home . He wasn't sad neither happy about that . The holl think leaves a bittersweet taste in his heart , a mix of the happiness of freedom and the fear of loneliness , well , he wasn't feeling any of them now , but he felt it back then . 

Johnny look at the girl who serving drinks . They wearing fishnets , some tiny black bras and golden strings , with a golden or black high heels . The most of them serving drinks but some others "entertaining" the costumers . 

She was delightful . There is no way a woman can ever dance like that but , she did . And as always she dances for one man .

He ordered a drink and sit in couch doing what every other customer probably do : giving a few gazes to her while he waits to finish her show to gaze without a worry the next dancer . Smoke , drinks and colours dancing all around her . A girl serve him his drink . 

" To Harley " he said in his mind .

Joker 

He couldn't take his eyes from her . Her perfect body shacking in the music . He feels the electricity in the atmosphere . Every time she dance . All the lights and the colours shining in her hair . Everything except her seems grey , she was the only colourful , the only beautiful thing in the room . And she was his . Only his . What a disgusting thought . 

She wasn't there for not even a month and everything change . From little , tiny things which make his reality , like a cup of coffee in the morning , since a night full of sex and passion . She change things . 

Back in the past he could never image anyone in his life except himself . Never wanted anyone . The thought that one day he would depend on someone , anyone disgusted him . He hate himself . 

What a letdown . 

He hates her . Hates the way she moves her body and turns the world around him . Hates the smell of her in his sheets , in his thoughts and his mind . He hates the way she says " I love you " . Stupid , ignorant child ... Uses words like love for him ... 

Together , they are unstoppable . They don't need nobody else , they got each other . The whole world ... the whole damt world don't see ... don't understand ... the Joke of the existence . But Harley do . Harley do and she laughs next to him , covered with blood .

From her golden cage , she wink at him and blow him a kiss . The smoke in the air , the drugs in his system and the taste of the alcohol in his mouth mixing with her moves , putting his body on fire . 

He wants just to grab her , put her down and fuck her hard on the table . Her song have finished . Without even tell a word , she come to him and sat in his lap . 

\- Harley , Harley , Harley , he said putting his hand on her cheeks , you put things place on fire again , with your sexy , dancing moves . 

\- Thank you , Mr.J , she said giggling . 

\- No one could sleep after that , little pretty brat . And you are not going to leave from here without an extra , bed dance ... 

\- Where , here ? She asks with a surprised voice . 

He just give her a glaze like she had said something extremely stupid .

\- Yes , Harley , we have a bed upstairs , you know ... 

\- Yes puddin but ... it's a bed that all those ... " girls " use ... 

\- And ? 

\- I ain't a whore ! 

Joker put his finger on her button lip . He force her to look his cold , icy blue eyes . 

\- Baby , if I said I want bed , you give me bed .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people ! Posting two chapters today - well , the second one didn't need a lot of re- writing . I had also put and Johnn's Frost pov , Joker's henchmen . I know that in the movie he had a minor role and a lot of people doesn't even notice him , but I generally like his character in the Joker Graphic Novel , where he had a bigger part . The part about his wife was also from there . I really love him and I just want to give him more depth , a bit history about him , some thoughts about the crazy couple . I don't know if I use him again , but I think his thoughts are important , because Johnny is the only person who is close to both of them . He provides a different view from both Joker's and Harley's one .
> 
> Also , I know this chapter doesn't seem so connected with the previous one ( like Joker doesn't even seem to care about what happened with Harley and etc ) but it was after few time ago and Joker is not the most affectioning person ever to care about if she was or not hurt .


	7. Chapter 7

The bed was small , dirty and uncomfortable . He didn't bother with undressing her , he just pull her dress up and get into her . He was just hungry and rushing like there is some reason to rush . She waiting him finish , leaving only few moans as the bed bars hitting the walls . After he finished his what he was doing with her , he was under control again and he just goes back to talk about " business ", business that are always more important than than the blonde girl he let lye in the bed , with her blue eyes looking at the ceiling instead of him . 

She couldn't move her body . He tiered her more than the most times . She had no energy to dance or even move anymore .

All she wanted right now was a drink , and there was a little fidge in the corner of her room , offering her exactly what she wants . With few efford , she managed to reach the fridge amd took a bottle . She sat there and start drinking it , without to look what it was .

It hasn't even pass half hour and she heard a gunshot . Someone pissed of her puddin again . She took her drink and lie on bed .

The door open and he enters the room again . Without tell her a word , he starts looking for something under her bed . He took a box of and took some bottles and syringes out . His hands shacking and he was looking really nervous .

\- Let me help you , she said softly and take the syringe from his hands . 

\- I can do it myself , thank you , said Joker and try to took the needle back . 

\- Honey ... your hands are shacking and I don't want lose you from overdose ... the last time , you pass out in the bathroom and you were really lucky to survive , Harley told him calmly as he leaves the needle on her hand . 

She took her drink and continued drinking .

" He doesn't loves you Harley ... he doesn't love anyone or anything ... not even himself "

His words hit her in the head , nails in her heart . How could this be true ? How is even possible he couldn't love her ? 

He doesn't care about money , not really . It was not about money . It was about sending a message . No one dares to steal for him , not because he cares about money but for respect . Respect and recognition were the only thing he cares about . Especially from Batman . 

He does care for Batman , she thought ... Batman was important . He was always important . Always first . She was always in second place . Even in the first days , in the Asylum , she notice how much he cares about him . But he didn't love him . Rather a obsession , probably ... A total sociopath such as himself could never delicate so much time and energy for someone who actually cares about . Batman was for him something closer to an idea , a symbol of humanity and heroism , a symbol of Justice , a symbol there is always someone out circumstances never break and will never stop to fight for whatever is right . And she knew her boyfriend was destined to break that symbol down . At some point , he might even succeeded .

Does he cares about himself ? Sure he cares for his ego , but from himself ? Sometimes yes but some others ... he didn't seems to care about his life at all . He acted stupidly , dangerously , without to think the consequences . He doesn't about his self as a person , a human being , rather than a mind state , an idea , a power of chaos ... 

Does he loves her ? She hopes so ... she had done everything he wants , everything he needs just for that . To love her . If he doesn't , her life was meaningless . She doesn't know . She wasn't sure . How can you ever be sure with a man like him ?

Sometimes , he was looking at her and his gaze was total empty . Like he doesn't feel anything for her . Nothing . And some others ... some other times , he was looking at her and she knew , she knew that he was in love with her , because this gaze was the gaze of love .

" That's not love Harley ... Not with any meaning of the word ... " 

But in her mind , Batman was always wrong because love for her has many meanings , many forms , many colours , even dark ones ... and hurtful , and painful and ungly , ungly colours . Someone like him could never understand it , could never look though her eyes , he could see the world like her or him ... He had an one and a single image of what love is and image so different from hers , from theirs . 

Some times she craves this image too . A cold Christmas eve next to the fireplace . A night out that wouldn't end up in beatings . A night making love instead of rough sex . A walk next to the beach . Something common . Something normal .

A normal they could never have . A normal she wish they could have . Some times , she dreams about it with the same way she once dreams about embarrass in her lover madnes . Human curse . Always want the one thing they couldn't have .


	8. Chapter 8

After a while she was really drunk . She wear her clothes properly and then goes back to the bar . She couldn't walk good , especially with the golden high heels on ,  but she hoped she didn't seem completely drunk . She saw Joker  sitting in a gold and purple couch in the other side of the bar , speaking with some men . 

He usually didn't bother when she joined him when he has business , she just have to be quite . Sometimes he even called her by himself , to show her like a trophy , and that makes her really happy . But now she was drunk and she might destroy everything and that would mean trouble but in the citation she was at the moment , she berly care for any possible circumstances .

\- Puddin ! She giggles happily as she get closer to him , hung him as she almost fell .

\- Hi baby , his tells her without bother to look at her . She sit in his lap and hung him firmly , without stop giggling . She smells alcohol from miles away and she was more flirty than usual , without losing a chance to touch him or kiss him . 

\- Oh puddin , Harley  giggles all the time . 

Joker's face have slightly turned to red but he could still keep his anger . 

Harley kiss him deep , without to care about the men next to him . Not that she usually care about others when she is with him , but at least most times when they were in front of others she was trying to keep her affection in the minimum . Unlike this moment when she was totally out of control .

She tried to untie his tie but his hands stop her . Harley frown but she keep giggling and playing happily with his hairs again after few moments . 

\- Harley , please , can you stop it ?  

He didn't use to say the word please to her , and the sound of the word it's really pleasure . She squirrel from excitement . Harley keep playing with his hair and put her leg between his , close to his things . She kiss his neck and leaving marks of red lipstick with Joker was constantly try to avoid her . 

She slowly lick his cheek with her tongue . The men in front of her have turned red from the shame . 

\- Like it baby ? she whispers so low only he can hear it and then bit his ear . 

He was ready to blow up . The blonde doesn't stop as she moved her body even closer to him . She took his hand and put it in her leg .

-  Like it , Daddy ? She whispers to his ear . 

One of the girls who brink the drinks accidentally touch him . Harley gets mad . 

\- Hey , higa lady , you have just touch my man ! 

\- I'm sorry , said the girl trying but Harley started to attack her . 

\- You know , some men are just closed , you know , monogamy , one woman ... my puddin already have a woman , me , so keep your dirty hands away from my mistah J ...

Harley have stand up and she was ready to beat the girl , but a pair of strong hands stop her . 

\- Harley , enough ! He turned her face to see a really angry Joker to point her the finger . Go to the car ! Now ! 

Those words not usually said , but when he said them , it means serious trouble . Everyone in the club were looking at them . Harley took a glass of water and throw it to the girl . 

\- You're fired ! Said Harley to the girl and starts leaving . 

She trow out in the middle of the hall way . Next to the exit , Johnny Frost reach her and give her a drink . 

\- It's for the hung over , he said , drink it . You will truly need it . 

\- Thanks , Johnny , she said .

While she was sitting at the car the alcohol influence started to faded away . She slowly realise what she have done and the fear take over her mind . He will kill her . Or worst . She look at the time in the car's  clock . 4:35 . 

He will be here in a minute . Her head was ready to blow up . She look back at the bar exit to see if Johnny was still here . He was the closest thing to friend she had right now , but he was back at the club . 4:40 . 

In a while , he will came . The thought scared her . Why she have done all those things ? She promise never drink alcohol again . She knows she lies but still . She have to take an oath . 4:45 .

The club exit open and he shown up . The look in his eyes scared her . He smiles , as always but this wasn't a happy smile . It was an angry one . He openes the door and sit to the driver sit . 

\- Oh , you , you , you , he said and put his hands around her neck losely , you little pain in the ass , useless lose of space ... you are gonna regret it , you are really gonna regret it . 

She feels her throat dry . 

\- Get ready doll face , he said and starts driving . I'm really gonna punish you this time .


End file.
